This invention generally relates to improvements in nozzle assemblies used for controllably dispensing volatile fluids such as gasoline. The improved nozzle assembly preferably forms part of a vapor recovery system for capturing fumes displaced by gasoline in liquid form. The system includes means for pumping gasoline from an underground storage tank through an outlet line to a fluid line inlet port leading to the tank of a vehicle such as the gasoline tank of an automobile. The vapor recovery system further includes a fluid return line, isolated from the outlet line, adapted to pass fumes which collect in the vehicular tank to the storage tank. Such a system thus reduces pollution by capturing fumes in the storage tank instead of permitting them to escape into the ambient air. The system also conserves gasoline since the fumes, displaced by the gasoline entering the vehicular tank, are returned to the storage tank via the return line. Inside the storage tank the fumes may condense and thereafter be pumped as gasoline in liquid form through the outlet line to the tank of another vehicle.
The prior art teaches numerous systems which disclose the general concept of returning fumes collected in a vehicular tank, to a storage tank. For the most part, however, such systems have not met with great commercial success. One reason for this lack of success is that many systems of the prior art required nozzle assemblies which were either cumbersome, costly or difficult to install. Another drawback in some prior art systems is that the nozzle assemblies were ineffective in maintaining a proper seal with the fluid inlet port of the vehicular tank to prevent fumes from escaping into the ambient air during fill up. This problem was compounded by the fact that different makes and models of vehicles had fluid inlet ports of different sizes, shapes and locations.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide an improved nozzle assembly which is of relatively simple construction, inexpensive, and effective. It is another object of this invention to provide such a nozzle assembly which can be made by simply and inexpensively modifying existing assemblies. It is still another object of the invention to provide an improved nozzle assembly with the features and advantages recited, which is further capable of maintaining a proper seal with the various fluid inlet ports associated with different makes and models of vehicles. It is anticipated that the nozzle assembly of the invention will be used in connection with a vapor recovery system to conserve gasoline and reduce pollution, though other uses also exist.